Me di cuenta que te amo
by 4everichiruki
Summary: Nunca me imaginé que gracias a ese sueño y a "él" me daría cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Es un narusaku pero hay un poco de sasusaku.


**Hola a todos; aquí estoy presentando esta historia narusaku.**

**Es la primera vez que hago una historia con esta pareja xD, aunque no lo crean siempre fui fan del sasusaku pero ayer comencé a pensar que el narusaku también es lindo y quise probar una historia con esta pareja haber que les parece.**

**Es una historia de un solo capítulo y más adelante veremos si se hace más extensa de acuerdo a la cantidad de reviews que me dejen, jeje. Si pasa de los 10 reviews sigo, esperemos que así sea sino acepto tomatazos y todo tipo de críticas constructivas =D…**

**Bueno no los molesto más y los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste… Besotes bye!**

**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es mía para entretención de ustedes… ****=)**

Me di cuenta que te amo

Me desperté transpirando, ese sueño realmente me había dejado sin aire.

Lo primero que veo son esos ojos rojos que aún no me puedo sacar de mi cabeza, Sasuke sigue aún en mis sueños y son cada vez más constantes.

Lo más raro es que, en realidad, es el mismo sueño el que se repite una y otra vez cada noche.

Luego de ver esos ojos, veo unos brazos tomándome de la cintura por la espalda y escucho aquella voz pronunciando un "gracias", la voz de ese mismo chico que me dejó dormida en aquel banco y ese mismo "gracias" que aún hoy me hiela la sangre al recordarlo.

Más ese sueño no acaba allí, al darme la vuelta veo esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan, si… aunque no me crean dije bien… azules, ya que al darme vuelta no es Sasuke el que me abraza sino que es Naruto.

Sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se acelera al sentir sus labios a solo unos centímetros de los míos y como si él lo supiera une nuestros labios en un tierno beso… y a mi… me gusta.

Allí es cuando me despierto, siempre donde mismo y siempre llevo a cabo el mismo acto, llevo mis manos a mis labios y no puedo dejar de recordar ese sabor mientras que siento arder levemente mis mejillas.

- Nada tiene sentido, se suponía yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

- Así es, la clave está en la palabra "estaba".

No pude evitar tensarme al escuchar esa voz nuevamente y como acto reflejo tomé mi sábana y me tapé hasta los hombros.

- No te preocupes, no me he vuelto un pervertido, Sakura.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- Sigues siendo una molestia…

Pero no me molestó escuchar eso, solo podía pensar en que Sasuke se encontraba en mi habitación tranquilamente sentado, apoyado contra la pared, con una rodilla alzada posando allí su brazo.

Era tan serio como lo recordaba, más podía ver algo distinto en él, su mirada, ¿acaso era tristeza?

- No has contestado Sasuke, ¿Qué haces…

Más no me dejo terminar.

- Veo que ya no me amas y lo entiendo.

Como si un balde de agua helada callera sobre mí, mi sangre se congeló.

Si no fuera porque estaba sentada en mi cama me hubiera desmayado.

- Ya no lo sabes ocultar Sakura, tu lo amas y lo sé por tus sueños y gracias a que he utilizado mi sharingan.

- ¿Entonces cuando veo tus ojos es real y no parte del sueño?... pero eso quiere decir que yo en realidad no estoy enamorada de Naruto tu provocas ese sueño.

- No es así, mi técnica provoca que sueñes lo que realmente amas, al principio ese alguien era yo pero luego pasó a ser el usuratonkachi.

Y por primera vez me enojé con Sasuke, me sentí violada hasta en mis propios sueños, no le bastaba con entrar a mi cuarto y verme en pijama sino que también escudriñaba mi mente, eso era imperdonable pero su siguiente acto me descolocó.

Al ponerse de pie se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

- Sakura, te prometo no molestarte más solo te pido que no me busquen más. Tu mereces ser feliz con el dobe.

Y como si el mundo se me hubiera caído sobre mí sentí los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos, suaves y tibios, más no me hacían sentir lo que yo siempre soñaba, aquel beso denotaba la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada.

Tan rápido me besó que no alcancé a reaccionar cuando él con unas últimas palabras se fue.

- Adiós Sakura y gracias nuevamente…

Al oir eso mi corazón no pudo evitar estrujarse en mi pecho pero entonces comprendí que en verdad ya no lo amaba sino que ese sentimiento pasó a dirigirse hacia al rubio hiperactivo el cual con sus ojos de mar me cautivó.

- Realmente soy una molestia Sasuke.

Y así una pequeña lágrima surcó mi mejilla, la última que derramaría por el moreno, ésta contenía la última porción de amor hacia el Uchiha, amor que ya no existía.

_ . _ . _ . _ . _

Esa mañana me desperté pensando que todo había sido un sueño pero al ver la ventana abierta me di cuenta que no había sido así ya que acostumbraba a dejarla cerrada por la noche por supuesto sin traba.

Cuando me termine de cambiar me disponía a desayunar y en eso suena el timbre.

- ¿Quién es?

- Sakura chan, soy yo Naruto.

Cartón lleno, eso bastaba para que sintiera los nervios a flor de piel, mis sentimientos por él se habían aclarado esta misma noche y ya se encontraba a dos pasos de mi sin siquiera darme tiempo de prepararme.

- ¿Sakura chan, estás bien? ¿por qué no me abres?

- Ya… ya va Naruto.

Instintivamente abrí la puerta y allí estaba él.

- Hola Sakura chan, ¿qué ocurre?

Debió haber notado mis mejillas rojas y trate de ser lo más natural posible.

Me di media vuelta y caminé hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué necesitas Naruto?

Él comprendió que lo estaba invitando a pasar por lo que cerró la puerta tras de sí y me siguió hasta la cocina.

- Tsunade oba chan quiere que estemos en su oficina en una hora

Esta vez lo encaré más calmada aún sintiendo mis mejillas arder pero seguramente él no lo notaría, grave error.

- Sakura chan, estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

De repente sentí su frente sobre la mía y mi corazón se detuvo un minuto.

Ver sus labios cerca de mí y sus ojos cerrados me tentaron a hacer lo siguiente.

Me puse en puntas de pie y rocé sus labios levemente pero eso logró poner a Naruto como un tomate y abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Me hubiera reído de su cara si no fuera porque él se dio vuelta y tensó sus manos formando dos puños, eso definitivamente me preocupó.

- Na… Naruto lo… siento yo…

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura chan?

Mis ojos quemaban, amenazaban con dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si amas a Sasu…

Más no permití que continuara y sin proponérmelo las siguientes palabras abandonaron mi boca dejando a Naruto como una estatua.

- ¡TE AMO NARUTO!

Si, lo grité, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y por montones haciendo que Naruto se me acercara abrazándome fuerte. Y seguí…

- Anoche me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, Naruto…

Obvié la parte de Sasuke, no debía alarmarlo.

- Pero… ¿y Sasuke?

Parecía que me había leído la mente.

- Tú eres el que está siempre conmigo, el que me hace promesas para hacerme feliz.

- Pero nunca las cumplo Sakura chan

Lo sentí tensarse y solo atiné a separarme y a tomarlo de la cara.

- No hace falta Naruto, tú eres lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos azules pero esta vez fue él quien tomó mis mejillas y acercándome lentamente me besó.

- Yo también te amo Sakura chan y eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Ese beso era el que yo soñé, el tiempo se detuvo a mi alrededor y mi corazón comenzó a latir de emoción, realmente amaba a ese baka.

**¿Fin?**

**Solo ustedes lo deciden con sus reviews, acuérdense 10 como mínimo =)**

**¡Byebye!**


End file.
